The quality of a transmission system using optical fibres as a transmission medium is especially related to the quantity of couplings between sections of optical fibres forming each transmission line. Coupling between two ends of fibre must indeed meet numerous requirements, in particular for axial alinement and small spacing of the front surfaces at the connection. Further, the industrial use of optical fibres as a transmission medium requires that the connections between sections be easy and fast to make while meeeting the above-mentioned requirements relating to the quality of the connection.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a connector for optical fibres meeting these requirements and also making it possible to maintain the quality of the connection after each uncoupling and re-coupling of the sections of fibre.